creepypasta_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad ace
Quick note!!!!: The story is a diffrent version way diffrent their parentsd abused them please do not be mean!! Basic information: Name:Yuki Woods Creepypasta name:Mad Ace Date of birth:10/31/1999 Age:18 Parents:Margret woods (deceased) Peter woods(deceased) Family:Liu woods, Jeffery woods, Peter woods, Margret woods State lived in:Unknown Town lived in:Unknown Theme song:Im gonna show you crazy by Bebe Rexha Weapons: A ace card and two knives Catchphrase: "No one is innocent" Amount of kills: 200 Backstory: It was the first day of school and I was walking to school with my brothers Jeff and Liu. As we were walking three boys came over on skateboards and stole Lui's wallet. Jeff started yelling while I stood there with Liu quietly. I then started to giggle. Everyone turned and looked at me confused as I burst into full out insane laughter. The three boys widened their idiotic eyes and threw the wallets running abbandoning the skateboards. I took after them still giggling as my once blue eyes turned redish black. They turned and saw me and started screaming pulling out a knife Randy turned to fight. "Bad move" I said still giggling insanely. My black and red hair covered my eyes and when I looked up I pulled out a ace card. Randy burst into laughter as jeff and liu watched eyes wide. "What are you gonna do with that give me a papercut?" he snickered. I grinned insanely and ran at him shocking him. I jumped on him and my ace card turned into a jagged point made out of metal I stabbed it into his chest giggling as he screamed in pain and sunk the knife he had into my chest. I coughed my eyes returning to normal and staggered back falling. Jeff ran over screaming my name along with Liu. My vision grew dark as police and ambulances came and everything went black. Two days later I woke up to find myself in a hospital room. I looked around and saw Jeff and Liu asleep on a chair near my bed and my parents no where to be found. I sat up and saw a letter on my bedside table I picked it up and read it. I growled and slammed the note down causing Jeff and Liu to wake up. "whats wrong?" they both said in usion making me giggle. "We are leaving lets go" I said after explaining what we are to become and where we will be living. They both grinned jumped up and jeff raced off somewhere. As I packed up my stuff Liu and Jeff came out looking diffrent. I also changed my look. My hair was still black and red and my clothes were now purple blue white and red and all torn. My blue eyes had black in them and would change red once in a while. I had a weird red symbol on my chest and two ace symbols under my eyes. I had a stitched smile connecting to my mouth as we all ran jumped out the window and began our new lives as Jeff The Killer, Homicidal Liu, and Mad Ace. Our life of killing has begun....... NOTE: I will add more things later as I continue the wiki